TRTSS27: Elementary, My Dear Ranma!
by ocramed
Summary: Recovering from a bout of insanity in Victorian London, Ranma Saotome and his doctor's exploits become the basis of a literary hero! Special guest: Sailor Moon! One-Shot story... SPECIAL TWO-PART EXTENSION!
1. Chapter 1

**TRTSS27: Elementary, My Dear Ranma! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Sherlock Holmes and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre one-shot.**

**Special Note: This story takes place in Great Britain, circa Victorian era, sometime after the formation of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen.**

**

* * *

**

1880s CE: London, Great Britain.

It was the best of times…it was the worst of times.

After an adventure in the Hollow Earth, the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen decided to take a break from protecting Queen and Country, and the rest of humanity, for that matter, and relax. Well, there was a genuine reason why the team needed to take a break from their usual heroics…

Usagi enters the room of her husband's study with bags in hand. She was dressed in the style of a proper British lady. After all, she was a Japanese royal whose husband is the official ambassador to Great Britain…

"I'm leaving you, Ranma," Usagi said. "I really, really…REALLY mean it."

Ranma, who was looking at fire-flies in a jar, continued his violin playing.

"Ranma, didn't you hear me?"

"Of course I did, dear," Ranma said, as he stopped playing his music instrument while sitting in his chair. "I was busy trying to match the harmonics of the flies' fluttering wing."

Usagi shakes her head. Ever since that encounter with the Old Ones, Ranma hasn't been quite right in the head. She was hoping that her usual antics, coupled with the drugs he has been taken, will shake him out of his madness…

"Besides, you know that I'll simply stalk ya into submission."

"And I don't mind that," Usagi said, as she drops her bags, gets on her knees, and leans on Ranma's lap. "You used to surprise me by giving me your heart and your 'sword'. Now…you're playing with bugs."

"Not bugs, 'lampyridae'," Ranma said, as he plucks his violin, given to him by a lovely lady who loved to take a trek to the stars…

"Now flying to the Moon, little bunny," Ranma said. "I must continue my research."

"Fine!" Usagi said, as she gets up. "See if I care!"

With that, Usagi storms out of Ranma's study.

"That…that man!" Usagi said, as she pours Mina Harker her tea. "I swear, he can be so infuriating at times…and this is before his present condition."

"Bunny, you have to be patient with him," Mina replied. "It's not every day that a man could face Cthulu, and make HIM blink."

"The only thing I care about is having Ranma back to his normal self-"

"Excuse me, mum," said Ranko, as she appeared in a maid's outfit. "Would you like to have more tea and crumpets?"

"See what I mean?"

Just then, the door bell rang.

"I will be back, mum," Ranko said, as she curtsey before turning away to the front door.

"Well, as per your suggestion, I hired a family doctor to treat Ranma's medical condition," Usagi said.

"He is good at his craft," Mina said. "And that includes the exotic."

"I hope you're right, Mina," Usagi said. "I hope you're right…"

"May I present to you Dr. Arthur Conan Doyle, me Lady," Ranko said, as she ushers in the medical practitioner into the tea room.

"Ah, Dr. Doyle, it's good to meet you at last," said Usagi, as she presented herself.

"It is an honor to meet Lady Usashinko Rantsu, the wife of Lord Ranshin Rantsu, Nipponese ambassador to Great Britain, at last," Conan Doyle said.

"No, the honor is mine. Dr. Thaddeus Bombay speaks highly of you."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it, madam."

"Oh, and this is my friend, Mrs. Mina Harker…"

"Charmed," Dr. Doyle said, as he took the woman's hand, noticing how cold her touch was. "I heard much about you, Mrs. Harker."

"Oh?" Mina asked.

"Yes, read your collected works concerning the phenomenon known as 'nosferatu'. They are popular amongst the occult."

"But you ARE a man of science, are you not?"

"Of course, madam. Usually, what is considered to be something out of the supernatural is nothing more than a natural phenomenon."

"Trust me, not everything can be determined by 'simple science' or reason."

"Well, I prefer to believe that science has yet to determine the means to decipher such mysteries."

"Humph."

"Will that be all, madam?" Ranko said.

"Yes, that will be all," Usagi said with a sigh.

Ranko curtsies, and leaves the tea room.

"Pretty girl, if you don't mind me saying so," Dr. Doyle said, as he glanced at the departing Ranko, before turning to face his new employer again. "So, when can I meet Lord Ranshin?"

"You've just met 'her'," Usagi replied.

"Pardon?"

"What do you know about the 'Pools of Sorrows at Jusenkyo, China, doctor…?"

A while later, after being thoroughly briefed on Ranma's condition, Dr. Doyle finally gets to meet Ranma.

"Tell me, Doctor," Ranma said, as he shuffled through his stack of papers. "Have you've seen the devil in the pale of the moonlight?"

"Pardon?" Dr. Doyle said, as he jotted down notes. He wanted to observe his patient.

"It is an expression made by someone of a villainous sort in the Year of Our Lord 1989."

"You're talking about the future."

"Future to you, the past to me. Or, is that the other way around…"

Ranma pulls out a sheet of paper.

"What do you see, Dr. Doyle?"

"It's a picture of a rather unsophisticated gentleman," Dr. Doyle said, as he looked at the picture. "Something you drew?"

"Actually, a street urchin did, in Whitechapel," Ranma said.

"If I recall, there is a crisis happening at this moment, involving a serial killer dubbed by the public as 'Jack the Ripper."

"Indeed, Doctor," Ranma said, as he brandishes a pipe. He then blew bubbles out it.

"A week ago, while participating in a function at a state dinner, one of the guests came to me seeking help in finding the perpetrator of his murdered niece, thanks to being familiar with myself and associates rather…unique talents."

"Oh, dear," Dr. Doyle said. "So, what are you going to do?"

Ranma kicks up a nearby hat, catches it, and then places it on his head.

"Tonight, we hunt for a killer," Ranma said. "Are you trained in the art of observation?"

"Yes, I am," Dr. Doyle replied. "For example, I have been assigned to observe YOUR behavior, so that I can best treat your illness."

"I see," Ranma said, as he leans on a window. "Then try to keep up…"

With that, Ranma leaps out the window.

"Blood hell!" Dr. Doyle said, as he goes to the window. He had expected to see his patient's bloody remains, only to see Ranma tip off his hat, before going south on the main street.

"Humph!" Dr. Doyle said, as he hurries down the stairs, so that he could go after his patient…

Later that night, Ranma is examining the features of a prostitute's bosom, after borrowing Dr. Doyle's magnifying glass.

"Hmmm," Ranma mused.

"Look, if you're going to stare at me bosom like that, that'll cost you fifty quid," the woman said.

"Madam, I am simply collecting evidence for your protection-"

"What is going on here?" said a local police man, as he stops by. Scotland Yard was on full alert for all matter of strange behavior.

"My apologies, constable," Dr. Doyle said, as he pulls Ranma away. "We just wanted to help the police catch the scoundrel who is committing heinous acts of terror."

"What are your names again?" the policeman asked.

"Um," Dr. Doyle said, as he hesitated a bit. He didn't want his young practice be spoiled by some sort of scandal, so he desperately searches for a name.

He notices a newspaper about the findings of increasing the voltage of electricity available, making it possible to one day use electricity to power one's home…

"Watt…er…son," Dr. Doyle said nervously. "Watson."

"And your friend?" the police officer said, as he sees Ranma examining the store front of Shore Loch Haberdashery, owned by Malcolm Homes and ons…

Dr. Doyle thinks for a minute.

"Sherlock Holmes, sir," Dr. Doyle said, as he grabs Ranma to get his attention.

"Pardon?" Ranma replied.

"Then, move along," the police officer said.

"Yes, sir," Dr. Doyle said, as he pulls his patient away. He then turns towards Ranma.

"What in blazes is that all about?"

"Arthur, a hunter of anything has particular qualities that he, or she, is looking for," Ranma said, as he and his doctor walked away. "It is these behavioral characteristics that can lead us to the type of people who would want to harm a…'woman of the night'. Perhaps such a woman reminds the culprit his mother, or a lost love."

"I see now," Dr. Doyle said with a nod. "Observation can lead to profiling."

"Precisely. Now, while I was talking to that lovely young lady and her associates, I might have discovered a pattern of behavior, one that can be taken advantage of…"

Pause.

"Now, let's finish this case!" Ranma said, as he pulls off his clothes with one tug of his suit while changing his gender. Now, he appeared to be an attractive, young lady who was of the working class, dress and all…

"Now, I will pretend to be a prostitute, while you keep watch," Ranko said, as she wrapped her shawl around her person. "Thanks to my interaction with the ladies, I now have the look that could attract our killer. Ta."

And with that, she disappears in a mist.

"I really ought to check out my patients' profiles before accepting an assignment," Dr. Doyle said, as he shook his head. He sees Ranko in the distance, as she waves her hand. With a sigh, Dr. Doyle began his task…

Ranko had turned down offers from prospective clients, until she spots her target.

"Come warm your bed this night, guv'nor?" Ranko said, as she spoke in a cockney accent.

The man, a rather thin, unassuming man, looks at Ranko. He had the look of a doctor from a higher class background…

"What is your name, luv?" the man asked, as he walks up to Ranko.

"You can call me 'Orchid'," Ranko said.

"Well, my lovely lady, we can do this. I have a room rented in the back of that bar."

"I assume that you were wealthy, sire."

"Let's just say that I have rather…unique tastes, one that I can only appreciate amongst the common folk."

"Oh. Well, whatever. Anything you want, sire."

"Yes," the man said, as his eyes flickered with fire, as he pulls the girl away from the throngs of people. "Anything I want…"

Meanwhile, Dr. Doyle sees Ranko and a man going down an ally.

"I better catch up, before someone gets hurt," Dr. Doyle said, as he follows the pair into the alley…

"Now, what is your pleasure?" Ranko asked, as she leans against the wall.

"Your terror," the man said, as he pulls out a rather wicked-looking knife.

"Anything you want…'Redjac'," Ranko said with a grin.

"What?" the man said, as he backs up. "How-?"

"You don't know me, but we will meet on Argelius II, when you set up a good friend of mine for murder," Ranko said.

With that, Ranko grabs the man's arms, and front kicks him into the wall opposite of her, just as Dr. Doyle rounds the corner.

"What happened?" Dr. Doyle asked.

"We caught our culprit, of course," Ranko said.

"Thank god-"

Just then, a ray of light appears overhead.

"No!" Redjac said. "You will not take me!"

Just as Redjac disappears in the light, a vapor of red mist escaped from the man's lips, before dissipating into the air…

And then, there was darkness again.

"What is God's name is going on?" Dr. Doyle asked.

"Angels took the body of Redjac to redeem him, while the rest of the demon's essence escaped," Ranko said with a sigh. She knew that the aliens known as the Vorlons, who were here on Earth at the time, had intervened, but the legacy of Redjac will continue, when more murders of women will continue. She also knew that Redjac was a Shadow experiment, used to create chaos on different worlds. But, she was not about to say something, least she disrupts the timeline too much…

"I don't understand," Dr. Doyle said.

"I will explain over dinner," Ranko said with a wink and a smile. "Your treat, of course."

"Humph. I'm not getting paid enough for this…"

And thus a legend is born that night. Years later, Dr. Doyle would use his exploits, as the physician of Ranma Saotome, for the basis of a series of books that would be well-received the world over. Elementary, indeed it is.

**Fin**.


	2. Chapter 2

**TRTSS27: Elementary, My Dear Ranma! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Sherlock Holmes and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre one-shot.**

**Special Note: This story takes place in Great Britain, circa Victorian era, sometime after the formation of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen.**

**Author's Note: Rather than upload another story, I decided to add a new tale to this one. Consider this a sequel of sorts.**

**

* * *

**

_Hello, true believers! Prepare yourself for a spine tingling tale of horror, mystery and romance, as the gentleman detective, Lord Ranshin Rantsu, and the investigative physician, Sir Dr. A. Conan Doyle, take on a new case, in-_

_"Sherlock Holmes and the Baffling Boob-pire"_

_Our tale begins one foggy, London night, as a party for the incoming Spanish Ambassador winds down for the night…_

_

* * *

_

"Must you go home so soon, Sally?" said one of the girls, as she and her catering staff leave for the night. "The girls want to go down to the pub to celebrate how much tips we got this evening."

"No, Jane, I'm just going to turn in for the evening," Sally Pennyworth replied, as she wrapped her shawl around her shoulders. "I have to take care of my younger siblings' needs, since Mother has been sick lately."

"Well, okay," Jane said. "I'll see you at the next gig, I suppose."

With that, Jane leaves her friend Sally with the other girls for a night of merriment.

With a sigh, Sally head towards the other direction, thinking about how nice the party was, even though she was just a server. One of the guests in particular had fancied her…

"Oh, who am I kidding?" Sally said. "I'm just a poor London girl with no prospects for a decent man, other than a boot-black with her luck…"

As the girl turns down the alleyway, she had gotten the impression that she was being followed. She shook the feelings as just nerves, as she picked up the pace of her steps. However, upon hearing a screeching noise from above, the girl looks up…"

"What's that?" Sally said in horror, as whatever made the sound descended upon her. "Nooooooo-"

Moments later, the girl was gone, leaving only her shawl behind.

The next day…

"I'll get it!" yelled Miss Akane Tendo, the modern young woman who was presently stuck in the Victorian Age. From some reason yet to be determined, she has been sent to a previous era, where her beloved Lord Ranshin Rantsu was some eccentric London detective who was living with her rival, the lovely Lady Usashinko Rantsu. While she missed the comforts of the Modern Age of the early 21st century, Miss Tendo did like the many adventures that that her predicament has wrought.

"Miss Tendo, Good Morning," said Dr. Arthur Conan Doyle, as he tipped his hat. "May I see the Lord of the Manor?"

Miss Tendo rolls her eyes. She disliked how Lord Ranstu was receiving the respect he, in her estimation, did not deserve, even though Lord Ranstu was both a powerful Japanese Lord back home and a renowned detective. Thus, to her, Lord Rantsu was nothing more than an egotistical jerk.

Before Miss Tendo could say anything…

"Ah, doctor, come in," Lady Usashinko Rantsu said with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"I…I rather wait until I see Lord Rantsu first," Dr. Doyle said. "I hope that my…response is a reasonable."

"Of course, doctor," Lady Usashinko said, as she allows the physician to enter the private residence of the Japanese Ambassador. Although Lord and Lady Rantsu could live in the Japanese embassy, the couple prefers to live in West London, so that expenses could be lessen.

"Akane, please be a dear and fix us a spot of tea?" Lady Usashinko said, as she ushered the fam

"Husband?" Lady Rantsu said, as she knocked on the door to her husband's study. "Husband? Dr. Doyle is here."

Lady Rantsu turns towards the family friend and physician Dr. Doyle, who has been assigned to treat the Japanese Ambassador to Great Britain for the past few months now. Unfortunately, Dr. Doyle has ended up being more than just a medical practitioner of late…

"Oh, Arthur, are you sure you need to see Ranma?" Lady Rantsu asked. "You know how…he behaves whenever you are around."

"I am aware of that, Usagi," Dr. Doyle replied. "But his rather…unorthodox services are needed."

With that, Dr. Doyle enters Lord Rantsu's study, with Lady Rantsu in tow, only to be confronted by a disturbing sight.

"Good God!" Dr. Doyle said.

"Ranma!" Lady Rantsu said, as she gawked at the sight of Lord Rantsu's body swing from the chandelier. She immediately goes over to his body.

"Ranma, are you okay?"

"Of course I am," Lord Rantsu managed to say. Being hung by the neck had made it difficult for him to speak…

"I was conducting some intense meditative exercises by reenacting the World Tree Test-"

"I heard a scream," Miss Tendo said, as she ran into the study. She then sees Lord Rantsu hanging from the ceiling, and, apparently misinterpreting the scene.

"I KNEW it!" Miss Tendo yelled, as she goes over to Lady Rantsu. "I knew it that one day you'd cause Ranma's death!"

"But I didn't do anything!" Lady Rantsu replied defensively. "Well, this time…"

"Really, Miss Tendo," Lord Rantsu said, as he used standard escape tricks to untie his binds around his wrists, before grabbing his noose long enough to get himself down from the ceiling. "The fact of the matter is that since you will see me again in the future, I won't die this day."

"I REALLY wish you wouldn't call me 'Miss Tendo', you know," Miss Tendo replied. "It's not like I a stranger and all…"

"You really should have some supervision when you are conducting your eccentric experiments, Lord Rantsu," Dr. Doyle replied.

"I take it that you are here for a reason, instead of pestering me for my methods, doctor?" Lord Rantsu asked, as he pours himself a cup of water from a nearby pitcher of water.

"Er, yes," Dr. Doyle said. "As you know, I do charity work for those who cannot afford the services of a medical practitioner."

"Of course. Go on…"

"This morning, I received a call regarding an unusual case of…rabies."

"'Rabies'?" Lady Rantsu said. "Oh, dear…"

"What kind of rabies are we referring to?" Lord Rantsu asked.

"I'm…not sure. But, considering your other activities, I think it is best that you see my patients in person."

"Well, then, we should not delay this latest case any further," Lord Rantsu said. "Oh-!"

"What is it?" Miss Tendo asked, as he sees Lord Rantsu scribble something furiously on a piece of paper.

"I just realized the secret formula of the Coca-Cola brand drink," Lord Rantsu said.

"So?" Lady Rantsu replied. "We all know that Coke has medicinal cocaine in it."

"No, that is what the company wants you believe," Lord Rantsu said. "The true formula is actually based upon the chemical make-up of the ambrosia of the gods, which is said to confer immortality or even godhood to mortals. The company's founder discovered it, and began to market it, but was promptly silenced by the Order of Reason. Thus, a less chaotic and more mundane drink was introduced."

"I see," Lady Rantsu said, as she began to sweat, surprised that her husband actually figured out an operation conducted by her secretive 'Technocratic Union'. In fact, she had personally gave the order to have the inventor of the Coca-Cola brand "replaced", while a substitution of the Coca-Cola brand was put forth for public consumption

"That is nonsense," Dr. Doyle said dismissively. "We have much more important matters to consider."

"Right you are," Lord Rantsu said, as he puts on his jacket. He then turns towards Miss Tendo.

"Miss Tendo, would you like to accompany me on this case?"

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that, Ranma," Miss Tendo said. "But…I would like to see what you are like on your investigations."

"Excellent!" Lord Rantsu said, as he turns towards his wife to kiss her. "I won't be late, dear."

"I hope not," Lady Rantsu said. "We're supposed to go to a gathering of diplomats for a party at Buckingham Palace tonight."

"I will remember that, dear."

"I won't keep him out later than he needs to be, Lady," Dr. Doyle said.

"I'll hold you to your promise, doctor…"

Upon arriving at the local health clinic, Dr. Doyle shows Lord Rantsu and Miss Tendo his patients…

"As you can see, each of the patients is suffering from the same malady," Dr. Doyle said. "They all speak boldly of participating in some debauchery of their making, increased body mass—particularly around the hips, thighs and bust—and this…"

Dr. Doyle shows puncture marks near the aorta of the neck.

"I've also detected noticeable canine teeth," Dr. Doyle said.

"Why did you say that these girls were infected by 'rabies'?" Miss Tendo said in alarm. "I mean, besides the drooling, they kind of look like-"

"Because, the local health board is keeping this particular case under wraps, so as to not cause the general public any alarm for concern."

"It is a good thing that you brought this matter to me, doctor," Lord Rantsu said. "We are facing not just a 'vampire outbreak'; we are facing a…'boobpire outbreak'."

For a long time, there was silence amongst the three adventurers.

"You've GOT to be kidding me," Miss Tendo replied drolly.

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: As "Sherlock Holmes" and "Dr. Watson" tackle the boob-pire outbreak, one of their own gets infected…and it's not Lady Rantsu! See you then...**


End file.
